mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Herbalism
Herbalism is an optional mission in Faster, Baby!. Overview MJ's interested in getting his grow operation going again. Go see what he has in mind. Narrative Keep it brief and on point. Basic Strains Hybrid Strains Hybrid strains are created by first combining a basic strain with one of eight seeds, naming the new strain and planting it. Once matured, the crop can be harvested and sold. That hybrid can then be crosses with yet another seed to further refine the strain. The qualities that can be changed are THC, CBD, growth rate, fragility and yield. Each basic strain has a set level on how far each quality can be raised, once they're maxed out there will be no benefit from further hybridizing, aside from changing flavor. You can create an unlimited number of custom strains, but you can only store ten of them, once the limit is reached you will have to trash one or more to create new ones. Seeds Seeds can be mixed with existing strains to create new, more potent weed crops. *Tranquillum: Increases yield. (available at level 2) *Viride: Increases growth rate. (available at level 2) *Mollis: Increases strength. (available at level 2) *Uiri: Increases TCH. (available at level 2) *Lunae: Increases CBD. (available at level 2) *Aestus: Increases all qualities and changes flavor of the strain. (available at level 3) *Petram: Increases growth rate, strength and yield. (available at level 4) *Sanitatum: Increases THC and CBD and changes the flavor of the strain. (available at level 4) Flavors All basic strains begin bland, both Ditch Weed and Ruderalis have no additional flavor options. The flavor of the Indica and Sativa strains can be changed by combining them with either the Aestus or Sanitatum seed, the resulting flavor profile will be randomly generated. If you do not achieve the desired flavor, you can simply trash the strain and try again. Once a flavor is introduced into the strain it can not be returned to bland, only another flavor. The obtainable flavors for each strain include: *Indica: Earthy, fruity, and pine. *Sativa: Floral, spicy, and sweet. Growth Progression There are four stages of growth progression. From initial planting until they reach 50% growth is the seedling stage. From 51-75% is the young stage, followed by the flowering stage which ranges from 76-100%. Once they reach 100% there is a brief period before they achieve the mature stage and can be harvested. You can check the stage of your current crop by entering the pause menu and placing your cursor on the Herbalism map icon. Fertilizing Beginning at Herbilism level 2 you may start adding fertilizer to your crops when they reach the required level of maturity. Once fertilized, your current crop will immediately complete its growth cycle and be ready to harvest. For level 2, the crop must be at the flowering stage, or at least 76% growth. With level 3 you may add the fertilizer at the young stage, or 51% growth. Harvesting and Selling Once your crop has reached maturity you can harvest and sell it. When you enter the selling menu you will be shown the current prices offered by each district, these prices are influenced by a variety of factors and bonuses. Underboss Bonus If the district is controlled by one of your underbosses you will receive a 10% bonus, those controlled my Marcano will impart a -50% penalty. Bayou Fantom is neutral and will offer no bonus or penalty. Quality You will receive a 5% bonus if your crop is high quality of ??% or better. To increase the quality of your crops hybridize them with seeds to increase their THC and CBD. Demand There are five demand levels that range from very high to very low and vary by district. The associated bonuses range from -20% thru +20% respectively. As you continue to refine your hybrid strains by increasing yield and shortening growth times, demand may go down from the resulting flood of product on the available markets. Favored Districts will offer a 10% bonus if your crop is their favored strain and another 10% if it's their favored flavor. These preferences will change periodically throughout the game. Delray Hollow Bonus You will be offered a 10% bonus when selling your crop in Delray Hollow. *While this bonus appears on all districts, it is listed as "Inactive" everywhere except Delray Hollow. Herbalism Levels *Level 1 is the starting level. *Level 2 is achieved when you've sold $1000 in crops and return to MJ with the Ruderalis plants. *Level 3 is achieved then you've sold $10,000 in crops and return to MJ with the Indica plants. *Level 4 is achieved when you've sold $25,000 in crops and return to MJ with the Sativa plants. *MAX level is achieved when you've sold $50,000 in crops. Glossary *THC: Short for Tetrahydrocannabinol, is the principal psychoactive constituent of the cannabis plant. *CBD: Short for Cannabidiol, is a cannabis compound that has significant medical benefits, but does not make people feel "stoned" and can counteract the psychoactivity of THC. *Growth rate: This is how fast the plant will grow to maturity. The shortest time allowable is 18 game hours, or 35 real-time minutes. Decreasing growth time beyond this will have no noticeable effect on the strain. *Fragility: This is how strong the plant is, stronger plants yield more cannabis. *Yield: This is how much cannabis the plant will produce. Trivia Information coming soon. Gallery Category:Mafia III Category:Missions in Faster, Baby!